1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to firearm maintenance accessories and more specifically it relates to a combination magazine receiver, magazine and bore gun brush.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous firearm maintenance accessories have been provided in prior art that are adapted to clean and maintain firearms, such as pistols, revolvers, rifles and the like. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.